


Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

by elder_macaroni



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/M, can be read as platonic or romatic, elle woods is amazing and beautiful, ftm emmett, i love these two so much, slight angst but nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elder_macaroni/pseuds/elder_macaroni
Summary: The thought of losing Elle was enough to put him on edge for hours; enough to send him into a near-breakdown. She was slowly becoming a big part of his heart, and if she left she would take that chunk with her. But of course no secrets stay hidden forever, and it was only a matter of time before she found out.





	Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

**Author's Note:**

> i would die for ftm emmett but ive never seen any fics or anything for him so here we go! i lov him

Elle Woods was a goddess, and Emmett Forrest was a mere mortal in comparison. The way she talked and moved and glimmered like the most beautiful night sky set every part of him ablaze with awe. Countless nights of studying in her incessantly pink dorm room had turned what was once a professional relationship into a friendship that could only be described as perfect. Their personalities complimented each other and clashed without causing conflict, allowing for individuality without repercussion. And Emmett wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

He sat in his apartment, shirt off and binder out in the open. The only place he could ever lay around like this was when he was alone. No one knew about his secret and no one needed to know unless he chose to tell them himself. As he lay down on the couch, stretching out and contemplating how Elle Woods had managed to wiggle her way into his life, he heard a familiar bang of his door opening.

 

“Emmett! I’m so sorry for not knocking and for using the spare key you gave me but I have a giant test tomorrow and I really need help and - oh.” The blonde who had just ran into his living room rambled about her reason for barging in until she noticed that Emmett, who was sitting slack-jawed in horror, was wearing a binder. 

 

“Oh my god. I am so sorry. I really didn’t mean to intrude. I’ll just…” 

 

And with the last few syllables, Elle began to back out of the door, apologies dancing on the tip of her tongue. But before she could leave, Emmett weakly called out to her with a strangled voice. She cautiously reentered, looking nervous. He watched her with despair heavy in his heart. He knew this was bound to be the end of their friendship. Emmett had lost his fair share of friends and significant others due to his abnormality, so why would this be any different? His hopes had gotten too high, and he internally cursed himself for ever thinking Elle wouldn't care that he had been born in a girl's body.

 

“So. You’re… transgender.” Elle said, eyeing him warily. Emmett nodded, averting his eyes and picking at the fuzz on the couch. She was going to hate him. He was too messed up for her. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for inevitable heartbreak, he spoke back.

 

“I was going to tell you when I was ready, but that obviously didn’t work.” he tried to joke, the punchline laying heavy in the air and only increasing the tension in the room. Sighing, he continued. “Look, I understand if you hate me. Most people do when they find out. I can take it.” When he finally gazed into his friend’s face, what he expected to be dislike and disgust ended up being something completely different.

 

“Oh, Emmett,” Elle spoke quietly, rushing over to him quickly and scooping him into a warm embrace. “I could never hate you. This doesn’t change a thing. I still love you regardless; it was just a surprise, that’s all.” 

 

Emmett froze as soon as the words left her lips. He wasn’t expecting approval. He was expecting soul crushing disappointment.

 

But voicing his thoughts suddenly became a challenge as his throat tightened and his eyes welled up with tears. He mumbled a simple “thank you,” and remained in his friend’s arms as he began to cry.

 

Maybe everything would be alright, with Elle by his side.


End file.
